Wherever You Go
by MaskedNightmare
Summary: The Shadow Realm has taken Harry into it's game, and he has been summoned by Marik. After the Shadows have their way with his mind, Marik becomes his master. Will he ever be free? Or does he even want freedom from the darkness? Yami Marik/Harry/Marik
1. Chapter 1

Thank you all so much for reading my work and I hope that my readers enjoy this story!

Note: This takes place in an alternate Yu-Gi-Oh universe where the millennium items and the Yami's stayed.

Harry hissed as the sharp blade drew his blood and watched as the crimson liquid was mixed in with the other ingredients inside of the cauldron. The Death Eaters were trying to bring back their Lord in his own body, and this time it seemed as if no one could stop them. His eyes wandered without his permission to the still form of Cedric, he couldn't believe that another innocent had lost their life because of him. He had sworn as he watched Cedric's body fall that he would not cry, but the tears came anyway as he turned to Voldemort and shouted "Why do you do this? Just because of some Prophecy?!"

The Dark Lord and gave Harry a chilling smile "It's true that the Prophecy prompted my actions against your parents; but really, even without the prophecy I would still do what I do because it's what I do best." He chuckled as he said "But just to be safe…" He smirked as he raised his hand his wand pointed at Harry, but before he could utter a spell the shadows of the graveyard surrounded Harry and pulled him deep into the shadow realms.

Yami Marik smirked as he drew one of his favorite cards "Seems I have summoned a familiar friend Pharaoh…I bring Helpoemer out in attack mode." He watched as his monster was brought to the field. He and the Pharaoh weren't actually fighting over anything; he just wanted to try defeating the Pharaoh again. His eyes widened when dark shadows surrounded the space where his monster was being summoned his eyes narrowed and he whispered "What is this?" to himself.

Harry woke slowly, moaning in pain as he tried to figure out what was happening to him. He winced when he felt chains digging into his wrists and was surprised to see that he was still bound to a gravestone, though it was in a different shape than before. He looked around in confusion and found that he couldn't see anything because of a blue hood covering his eyes.

Unknown to him he was wearing a ragged blue skirt and leather belt which covered his chest and inscriptions were written in black all over his body; his feet were bear and his wrists and ankles were both shackled "What is going on!" He shouted before a golden eye appeared on his forehead and he went limp against the headstone.

As the eye of Ra glowed on his forehead he could feel his mind becoming clouded with what felt like shadows. They calmed him, putting strange thoughts in his head the thoughts were of a Master and how he had to fight for this Master. He didn't understand these thoughts, but soon the shadows would force him to understand.

"What magic is this Marik? You said it was just a duel to test our strengths!" Though the Pharaoh and the tomb keeper's dark self had managed to make a truce after all of their shared conflicts he still didn't trust the cruel spirit. He narrowed his eyes, wondering if this was all a trap when he realized from the look on Marik's face that the other was as surprised as himself. Yugi spoke to him in his mind "Maybe he really didn't do anything…you always said that the Shadow Realm had its own rules." Yami Yugi nodded his head, this was true, and the shadows that had brought this monster to the field were indeed those of the Shadow Realm he looked up at Marik and asked "Well?"

Marik's eyes were locked on the monster had head summoned, it was similar to Helpoemer but different, this one had dark wild hair, half of its face was covered with blue fabric, it's body was slender though lithely muscled with black printed inscriptions that went down below the leather belts and it wore blue ragged bottoms with bare feet. The monster was also bound to the headstone as usual, though he was surprised that those pale wrists had blood dripping from them as if the creature had been struggling.

He was startled from this to hear his Hikari speak up "Perhaps we should stop the duel…something strange is going on…" He nodded in agreement, though he wasn't sure if stopping the duel was the answer. He noticed something else, the monster had actually spoken and moved on its own will, but when a golden eye appeared on its forehead it went still. He looked down at his Millennium Rod which was, as always, strapped to his side. He hadn't even touched it but it appeared to have put this monster under its control.

The spectators were silent as this was going on, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Bakura and Seto had all been watching in amazement when the monster was summoned though none had any idea how it had happened. Seto was thinking the situation over quickly and suddenly noticed an important detail "It has a shadow." He said, loud enough for everyone to hear.

Yugi and Marik's eyes widened when they heard this simple statement and realized it was true. None of the monsters on the field were casting shadows because they were holograms and therefore not really there. However, this one was casting a shadow. The duelist's eyes met as they nodded in agreement and decided that the duel was a draw.

Harry sensed a change and looked around, the hood didn't allow him to see very much, but suddenly his arms were released from over his head. And though he still had chains on his wrists and ankles they weren't bound to anything and he was able to slide back the hood and look around him.

Marik and Yugi made their way over, as expected; the monster did not disappear from the field once the game was out of play. The gravestone on its back disappeared however and the creature pulled back the hood over its eyes so that it could see. Revealing a beautiful set of emerald eyes as the creature spoke with an English accent "Where am I?"

Harry looked around to see if anyone had an answer for him. A strange group surrounded him though one person kept drawing his attention. The person had long white blond hair that was so wild it went up in spikes in some places, darkly tanned skin, a muscled form, and beautiful amethyst eyes that were lined with black and had a sharp design in the corners. The golden eye that had appeared on his forehead glowed and he murmured "Master." As the shadows gained a little more influence over his mind.

The group turned and looked at Marik accusingly who raised his hand "I didn't touch my rod." He said defensively as he challenged them all to say otherwise. He cleared his throat and turned surprised by how pleased he was that this creature was calling him Master so naturally. He heard his Hikari in the back of his mind "Maybe I should talk to him…" He nodded and closed his eyes letting the change take place.

Harry blinked curiously when the man before him changed slightly, his form became slender though still with muscle, his hair tame on his shoulders, and his eyes, while not warm, were softer than previously. The eye glowed again, but Harry did not call this one his master as well.

Marik was interested in the fact that he was not considered the creature's master, but he pushed that aside and asked "Do you have a name?" The monster had a British accent which made him believe it was actually from their world, just not their part of it.

Harry nodded and said "My name is Harry James Potter sir." He looked around curious before looking at the smaller version of his master and asked "Who are you?" The rest of these people interested him, but he couldn't help but be fascinated by the one, or two, standing before him.

Marik smirked softly and said "I am Marik Ishtar, the one you were talking to before me was my Yami, this is Yami Yugi, and he has another side called Yugi as well, Bakura who has Yami Bakura, Joey, Tristan, Seto, and Tea."

Harry looked around first at the one dressed in blue with a pyramid hanging from his neck by a chain, he had black wild hair with crimson streaks and blond bangs and amethyst eyes. Next to him was a shy looking boy with brown eyes and white hair who wore a golden ring and said with an accent as well "Hello." Then his gaze went to a blond who was smiling brightly though his brown eyes were serious, a tall brunette with piercing blue eyes and a flowing white trench coat, another brunette who wore his hair in a massive spike and a girl who was looking at him with confusion. He nodded, wondering exactly how he came to be here.

It seemed that he wasn't the only one with that question on his mind as Seto stepped forward with his eyes narrowed "So tell me Harry, how exactly you got onto that dueling arena?" Seto's eyes were hard as he looked down at Harry and it mad Harry's defensive instincts rise up to the surface.

Harry clenched his fist and stepped towards Seto "I was about to ask that same question myself, one minute I'm tied to a headstone in a graveyard being threatened by a…bully, and then the next minute I'm on that field dressed like this." He looked away and murmured to himself "Why does all the bloody weird shit happen to me?" No one of the surrounding group was able to hear it.

There was a tense and stretched silence that surrounded the small confused group. It seemed that no one really knew what to do about this strange arrival. Finally Seto as always was frustrated by this lack of action and pushed Harry towards Marik "Well, you summoned him to the field, and for some reason he recognized your Yami as his master, that makes him your responsibility."

Harry bristled and pushed back at Kiba, his eyes growing black as his anger grew "I'll take responsibility for myself Seto thank you very much." He looked at the rest of the group before turning to face Marik "Sorry to have intruded…I'll be finding my way home now." He turned to walk away; his eyes had resumed being their normal green color, though they were bright with unshed tears. He had been surprisingly hurt by having been called a 'responsibility' he was starting to think that no matter where he might be, all he would ever amount to was an idol and a burden.

Marik felt his Yami reacting and had no time to resist as his dark side took over. Yami Marik felt something sharp and painful in his chest at the sight of Harry…his creature, walking away from him. He looked down in surprise when the Millennium Rod began to glow, he turned his gaze to Harry and saw that the young man had gone still, his eyes blank, and the eye of Ra was glowing on his forehead.

Harry had been startled when the feeling of calm suddenly descended upon him. A small smile came to his lips as he realized he was being foolish in leaving. He had nowhere else to go. He was starting to realize he wasn't in the world that he used to be. Even in the muggle world he could feel the magic buzzing around him, but here all he could feel was his own. He turned and faced his master; happy to see that his master didn't want him to leave he knelt by Marik's feet and murmured "Will you accept me?" The shadows had almost finished their work on his mind, all that was needed was Marik's acceptance and then he would be forever bound.

Yami Marik was beginning to realize that the Shadows were playing their own games. In his experience he had sent enough people to the shadow realm to know that when the Shadows played; the game was played by their rules. He put his hand on Harry's raven hair and smirked "Yes, I accept you." The golden eye of Ra on Harry's forehead glowed brightly, and for a second the Yami thought he saw lightning flash, and then it became dark, a black eye of Ra replaced the golden one and matched the other dark markings covering Harry's body.

Harry looked up and felt the calm of before over come him. His master was with him; his green eyes became partially blank as the shadows fully took over his mind. They blurred all other thoughts besides his master. His master would protect him the shadows told him, all he had to do was serve his master. "Thank You Master Marik." Harry said softly, feeling at peace within his imprisoned mind.

Thank you all for reading I hope that you liked it, more coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your support on this story I hope that my readers will continue to enjoy it!

Marik had little idea on what he was supposed to do with this new arrival. He admitted that he wouldn't mind the handsome creature tagging along with him. His concern lay with the fact that he and his Hikari had been alone for so long that he had little idea how to deal with someone else around.

Harry quietly followed his master, his eyes had regained their usual vivid green color but there was a darkness that lurked deep inside. It was the darkness of the shadow realms that had remained inside of him. He had struggled against the shadows until they had showed him how good it could feel to be controlled; to let someone else bear the burden for him. He finally had someone who would take care of him for once.

Marik opened the door and held it so that Harry could step in and see the area that would be his new home. Harry looked around curiously but said nothing. The apartment was of reasonable size, a kitchen with a joint living and dining room a bedroom and a connected bathroom. Harry was a bit curious where he would be sleeping, but then remembered that he had a master to worry about those things now.

Yami Yugi was worried about the strange creature that had arrived. His Hikari tried to soothe him and tell him that the Mariks that they had known had changed. Yami Yugi could feel his Hikari sending him calming emotions and closed his eyes. He smiled softly when his Hikari began to distract him with sensual whisperings that were very shocking from such an innocent looking mouth.

Some people could change over time, maybe not change all the way, but they could change a little. However some people preferred how they were, preferred the feeling of darkness in their souls. Marik had changed him and his Hikari while not as good as Yami Yugi and Yugi had changed for the better. Bakura hadn't, he played along so that he wouldn't get sealed away, and his Hikari was too frightened to say anything otherwise. Yami Bakura smirked as he paced inside of his Hikari's room. He wanted another chance to gather the Millennium Items, and he wondered if the arrival of this creature could benefit his plans.

Harry watched as Marik functioned in the kitchen. He winced every time there was a crash or his Master uttered a loud curse. Slowly Harry moved forward and said softly into his Master's ear "Would you like me to prepare something to eat Master?" Looking down he saw the burnt Raman his Master had created and wondered how his Master had never died of starvation.

Marik frowned defensively when Harry offered to make the meal. However he looked down at the burnt Raman again and could already feel his stomach rebelling at the thought. He sighed and nodded "Fine fine just make something quick, I don't want to have to wait all day." Harry only nodded in reply and quickly got to work.

Marik looked down at the sandwich his creature had made for him and then without a word began to eat. His Hikari was in the back of his mind, telling him to be more polite and thank Harry for making them something edible to eat. Marik finished eating and mumbled "Thank you for the food."

Harry smiled as he watched Marik eat, he was pleased with himself that he was able to help his Master and be useful in some way. He had a curious thought and looked around for a minute before sighing. He had wondered if he might still have his wand, but apparently the Shadows hadn't brought it along with him. The idea of wandless magic flickered in his mind, but he put it off as something he could try later.

Voldemort had stayed for a long time at the grave yard. He had no idea where the Potter boy had gone off to; but as long as he didn't return he saw no cause for alarm. Though he had to admit he was very interested in the shadows that had swarmed the savior and taken him away. He mused over it and decided to return at once to Malfoy Manor. If anywhere in the Wizarding World had an answer it would be the immense library that the Malfoy's had kept for generations.

Marik was already beginning to be glad Harry had come along with him. He hadn't had something so good to eat in a long time. As he ate he became aware of a certain problem. Mainly the problem of him having only one bed and currently there were two people. His Hikari purred from the back of his mind that he would have no problems sharing a bed with the creature. Marik couldn't help but agree, but he was still a bit wary of this creature that had suddenly appeared. He would wait and see first before letting this creature get too close.

"Fascinating…" The Dark Lord murmured to himself as he reread the passage his had found. "The Shadow Realms…" He continued to read the passage about an ancient game from Egypt that wielded monsters and magic in a realm full of shadows. His crimson eyes became filled with thought. It was true that the war for the Wizarding World was practically over now that the Savior was gone. However…he was very interested in the power that these cards could wield and was especially interested in the Millennium Items.

Marik woke slowly the next morning, he had tried to be polite and offer the creature the bed and he would sleep on the couch. It was mostly his Hikari's idea but Harry had insisted on the couch. As he woke he became aware of a pleasant smell in the air. His stomach growled and he got up opening the door and pausing at the sight that met his eyes.

Harry had a full breakfast put out on the table, the kitchen was clean and the apartment practically sparkled from his care. He looked around wondering how he had never noticed the state of things before. He shrugged it off, glad that the creature would at least be useful around the house. His Hikari wanted to switch with him since neither were morning people but Hikari Marik was a bit better than his Yami.

Harry turned when he heard the bedroom door open and said "Good Morning Master." He was surprised when he saw it was the Hikari version of his master and for a moment was worried that he had displeased the Yami.

Hikari Marik saw the light disappointment in Harry's eyes when he saw that it wasn't his 'Master' he was greeting. He shrugged it off and smirked as he said "Looks very well done." which was his way of saying 'Thank You'. Harry simply nodded though remained smiling as he went into the kitchen to get a few remaining things. Marik watched him go absently noting how pleasing the loose tattered blue pants looked on the creature's ass.

Voldemort was taking notes on all the information he found on the Shadow Realms and the Millennium Items. He frowned, the game that was the key focus of all of this was easy to understand, but he knew that the owners of the Items would be powerful opponents. He wondered if there was a need to fight them at all. He smirked darkly; after all he did have magic… He stood and drew his wand as he murmured a simple spell to see if it would work "Accio Millennium Ring!"

For a minute nothing happened and then the whole mansion started to shake. Voldemort braced himself his crimson eyes looking around suspiciously waiting for what would happen next. Shadows appeared before him and there stood a white haired brown eyed youth. The features were innocent and confused for a moment before morphing into a darker wilder expression. The Dark Lord remembered from his notes that those who controlled the Items often had another side called a 'Yami'.

Yami Bakura looked around angrily wondering where he was and why he was there. He narrowed his eyes at the snake like man who stood before him, gazing at him with crimson eyes. His ring glowed and told him that this man's power was magic, though not like the magic in the Items. He glared angrily, saying nothing and yet at the same time demanding to know why he was here.

Voldemort saw more than just the darkness of the Yamis looking back at him. This being was evil and enjoyed every moment of it. He put on a charming smile on his snake like face and looked at the golden ring hanging from the man's neck. "So…you are the owner of the Millennium Ring." He stated though his hissing accent implied there was another question to come.

Yami Bakura raised a brow and said "Yes, now why have you brought me here." His voice was gruff and angry feeling on edge in being an unknown situation. It was then that he noticed the notes on the man's desk; saw that this man was interested in the Millennium Items and the game that controlled them. He smirked and looked up at the man, changing his question. "Who are you?"

Voldemort had noticed where the young man's eyes had drifted but made no move to cover up his plans or notes. He smirked at the second question "I am Lord Voldemort…and the Millennium Items are a recent interest of mine…perhaps you can tell me more?"

Bakura was not foolish enough to believe that this man only had a passing interest in the Shadow Games; but he saw that this man or 'Lord' as he called himself could be very useful in the future. He smirked and sat down in one of the library's chairs as he said easily "What do you wish to know?"

Hikari Marik was looking over the form of the creature that he had taken into his care and wondered if they would be able to change the clothes. Not that they looked bad on the young man, but he was afraid they would attract too much notice if they went out. He finished his meal and was only mildly surprised when Harry took the dishes into the kitchen to wash them. He watched Harry move gracefully about the kitchen for a moment before asking "Can you take your clothes off?"

Harry was very certain that if he had been holding a dish in his hand it would have fallen crashing to the ground. "Umm..." He could already hear Snape's voice in the back of his head commenting on his lack of eloquent speech. He looked down and tried to undo the straps on his chest fiddling with them his fingers slightly trembling from the other form of his master watching.

Hikari Marik was quick to guess why the creature's fingers were trembling and smirked as he said "Why don't you try to shower in the bathroom…?" He shook his head and finished his coffee as he watched the blushing monster go to the bathroom. He heard his Yami commenting that he wouldn't have minded seeing Harry's body which only caused the Hikari to shake his head. "Pervert." he murmured, though he could not admit the idea appealed to him as well.

Harry was successfully able to remove the clothing and belts; the shackles on his arms and legs remained, and he was surprised to see that they weren't chaffing his skin. He shrugged it off and took a shower. Letting himself enjoy every drop of hot water as he tried to forget even for a moment all that had happened to him. Eventually the hot water ran out and he finished with the shower. As soon as he stepped out of the stall he was dried and his clothing appeared back on him. He was surprised, but it answered their questions and would certainly make his mornings easier.

Voldemort smirked at the youth known as Yami Bakura. Their discussion over the Millennium Items and the Shadow Games had been very enlightening. He leaned forward his crimson eyes sparkling with dark intentions as he said "I believe we have similar goals and it would be the best for both of us to work in unison with the other." Bakura smirked back just as darkly as he agreed 'For the best indeed.' He thought.

Thank you for reading I hope that you enjoyed it and more is coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all so much for your support I hope that you will continue to enjoy the story!

Harry followed his master around in the super market. Marik hadn't wanted to bring Harry with him; but when his Hikari had pointed out that they couldn't very well leave him alone in the apartment the Yami had no choice but to swallow his pride and agree with the plan. He was surprised to see that the creature acted naturally in the mundane human setting. His Hikari again reminded him that they had yet to hear anything on the monster's former life.

Harry could feel his master's eyes watching them as they moved around the story and he wondered what he had done to warrant to such close attention. He blushed knowing that his master wasn't the only one who was watching him closely, still the strangers watching him closely made much more sense considering his appearance. His master had been given time to grown accustomed to such an appearance and he could think of no other reason for his master's intense stare.

Yami Marik was quite done being in charge and allowed the Hikari to take over, Hikari Marik sneered when he saw a group of duelists come up. It seemed that no matter where he went he either had to deal with fans or wannabes and if it was a very bad day he had to deal with them both at the same time. It was one of those bad days when he was reluctantly signing autographs simply because they wouldn't let him leave otherwise. Then a loud voice said in front of the entire group "I challenge you to a duel!"

Harry turned when he heard the words and saw that a young man with spiky black hair and a mean looking face was challenging his Master's Hikari side. He was suddenly overcome by a strange feeling and looked down to see that the writing on his body was glowing and he could feel the eye of Ra glowing on his forehead as well. He didn't have much time to think before he disappeared from where he stood.

Marik yawned as he looked at the young duelist, it wouldn't take long to take this punk out and he had been incredibly bored today. He looked around to see if his creature would be watching and was surprised when he saw Harry nowhere in sight.

He frowned, he had been keeping rather close tabs on Harry so that the creature wouldn't be hurt or get lost. He shrugged thinking that he could always find him later, he did stand out in a crowd after all; and then turned his attention to the young duelist as he motioned outside "Let's go then."

Marik allowed his opponent to make the opening move, simply to see what they would do. He was disappointed when all they did was lay a card down and summoned Gear Golem the Moving Fortress. The rookie of course paid the 800 life points and attacked Marik directly; and that was the most interesting thing that had happened.

Marik looked down at his cards and knew that his opponent was not only reckless but also impatient he shook his head and smiled as he decided to play with this one slowly. He apparently didn't go slow enough as several turns later he had the opponent at half his life points. Though he couldn't be blamed it was mostly the boy's own fault. He frowned when he saw Helpoemer in his hand and remembered that he didn't know where Harry went. He put the card down in defense mode and decided to hurry and end this game.

Harry blinked as he felt a pulling sensation in his stomach, similar to when he was using a portkey. He frowned when he found himself on the field once again; he blinked and looked around before realizing he was in another duel. He remembered what it was called from being summoned here the first time. He soon noticed that he was kneeling and he instantly knew that he was guarding his master's life points.

Marik's eyes went wide when he saw Harry down on the field and then it all made sense. He had been challenged to a duel so his creature had returned to his deck in order to be summoned. He smiled and then refocused his attention on the duel.

The opponent grinned as he said "Perfect, now with only that monster guarding your life points I'll win this game shortly!" He looked at one of his face down cards and said "I use Micro Ray to lower your monster's defense to 0 and I'll offer my Cannon Solider a tribute to take away 500 of your life points and then attack your monster!"

Harry braced himself, knowing that the reason he was in his masters deck was for his special ability. He frowned he could hear the man charging towards him, he had his blindfold on again and readied himself for it to happen. The machine's arm sliced through him but he only felt a flicker of pain as he disappeared from the field.

Marik watched as Harry disappeared and then smirked as he said calmly, despite his loss of life points. "That was a rather foolish thing for you to do, because while I lost only a few life points you will start losing something far worse!" As he said this a shadowy hand appeared out of the other duelist's device and took one of his cards. At the young man's shout Marik knew that it was only a matter of time.

The duel ended quickly and he watched as the challenger walked off in defeat. He knew that the punk wouldn't have been able to defeat him, but it was fun to raise his hopes all the same. He looked down and saw that the Millennium Rod was glowing and Harry appeared before him in his creature dress, though once again without the hood or tombstone. He smirked at Harry and said "Well done."

Harry smiled up at Hikari Marik pleased that he was able to make his master proud at least in some small way. He winced inwardly as he felt pain around his midsection, but said nothing on it in case he ruined the moment between him and his master.

The flicker of pain did not escape Marik's notice, but the Yami inside decided that it would be best to take care of it in the privacy of their apartment. He picked back up their groceries and handed them to Harry to carry. "Let's go back." He said simply, keeping an eye on his monster and how the young man moved on the trip back.

Harry was surprised when the pain didn't go away; he had thought that it was an after effect of being 'killed' on the field. He shrugged it off, it wasn't the worst pain he had been in his life and he was sure that whatever it was he could make it heal later. After they reached the apartment Harry settled the groceries on the kitchen counters and began to unload them when he felt his master's strong form pressing against his back.

Yami Marik smirked when Harry instantly stilled and pressed the monster against the counter as he whispered in his ear "What are you hiding from me Harry?" he murmured, his lips brushing against Harry's ear. He and his Hikari both agreed that the monster 's body had an appeal to it; he put that thought to the side as he continued to see what was bothering his little mind slave.

Harry shivered at the heated whisper and answered back slowly "N-nothing master…I was just…it hurts…my stomach where the other monster sliced me is just sore right now." He wasn't telling the whole truth but Harry was soon finding out that he could not lie to his master. He paused to see if Marik would by it or not and his Master slowly pulled back. Harry breathed a sigh of relief until he heard "Show me."

It had not escaped Marik's notice that Harry's words sounded to be forced out of him. He was concerned about this pain that Harry spoke of and wondered too if it was a side effect from the battle on the field. He turned Harry around and pulled apart the leather belts that covered Harry's midsection, pausing when he uncovered a slice mark.

Harry looked down and saw with relief that the mark was not bleeding. He looked up at his master with a little smile and said "See? It's just a little mark…nothing to be worried about…" He heard no response from his master and wondered what this could mean.

Marik was surprised that Harry had actually been hurt from his battle on the field. For a split second Marik felt some of his older, darker personality come back and he wished that he had banished the punk to the shadow realms. He shook his head and traced his finger over the mark carefully. "Put something on it and we'll see what it does." He turned away and his Hikari took back over.

Harry frowned when his master disappeared and his lighter personality took his place. He tried not to show it, but he was sad that he had caused his master to go away. He had been so proud that he had served his master well during the fight, but now it seemed that that early victory was nothing.

Hikari Marik could easily read the emotions on the monster's face and put his hand lightly on Harry's shoulder "Don't worry about it, he just has a lot on his mind right now, and besides I haven't been out in a while." Hikari Marik shrugged it off and said "Let's finish these groceries."

The rest of the day passed slowly, Marik insisted that Harry sit on the couch and be careful about his midsection. Harry was unused to being fussed over though he did remember Madame Pomfrey and Hermione doing it to him, but never over something so minor. He shrugged and turned on the T.V pausing at what he saw there.

Bakura had returned to his world thanks to the dark magics. He and the Dark Lord had found a way to mimic what the Shadow Realms had done to Harry and applied it to those who were either prisoners or lower level members. Bakura looked down at his deck and smirked he certainly would be having fun. He had set to work right away, accepting any challenge that had come his way so that he could show off his new monsters.

It had worked, by the time he had started his third duel a T. V crew was following him doing a report on 'Monster's Coming to Life' he allowed them to watch him duel and then also catch on film his monster's coming back to him when the duel was over and the dueling system deactivated. He smiled and allowed his face to look innocent as he waved back at the cameras with his loyal monsters at his side.

Harry watched the screen in disbelief and it soon caught the attention of Marik as well "Oh this is not good…" the Egyptian said softly to himself as he picked up the phone to call Yami or Hikari Yugi who would in turn call Seto and Joey. Harry shook his head as he continued to watch the programming almost unable to believe what was happening before his very eyes.

On the screen smiling and waving back at him were several monsters, several were powerful like himself, but that was not what caught his attention, what caught his attention where the people who had become those monsters and he shook his head slowly and wondered softly "What has happened?"

Thank you so much for reading I hope that you are enjoying the story and thank you all for your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4 Final

Thank you so much for your patience, I hope you enjoy the end of this story!

After Marik had called them all the duelists gathered where Bakura and his strange monster's had appeared. Harry silently followed after his master, wondering what sort of magic was at work here. He had been learning from things his master said that there was more than just the Wizarding magic he knew of. There was the magic of the Millennium Items that seemed to be in a realm all its own. Harry narrowed his eyes at the monsters on the field as Bakura ended another challenger with a sound and almost embarrassing defeat.

Marik had known it had been too much to ask that all the Yami's reform and live a peaceful life. Thought to be honest had had always thought he would be the one to break. He cast a side glance at Harry and saw that the young man was disturbed by what he saw on the field. Marik couldn't help but agree. While when Harry fought for his master some of his personality showed through on the field, the monsters that Bakura had brought to life seemed entirely lifeless. Their eyes were empty and the millennium eye was bright and foreboding on their foreheads.

Harry was starting to think that what he was witnessing was a mix of Wizard and Millennium magic. He tried to ignore the fact that he was looking at the mindless droning forms of his friends. He knew that his eyes grew blank when he fought, but they retained their color even though no one could see, and he still had some of his own thought. However after seeing how the monsters fought he knew that his friends had to be completely gone to allow that to happen.

Suddenly an idea occurred to him "Of course…imperio…" he murmured to himself, if someone combined that spell with the Millennium magic in those alter forms then it was possible to create a mindless weapon out of a human. His eyes flashed in anger as he watched as a rather underhanded maneuver cost another player his life points.

Yugi whispered softly to Yami Yugi "We have to do something…we can't let this continue…" His Yami understood his Hikari's fears and tried to calm him. But the former pharaoh himself needed reassurance. He knew with weapons like these a person was basically without equal. He looked towards Marik, knowing that if any of them stood a chance of stopping Bakura at this point it would be the Tomb Keeper.

Marik sighed and turned to Harry, trying to ease his concern over the fact that Harry was still injured from the senseless match earlier. "It looks like it's up to me and you." He was met with a solemn nod and he once again wondered what his monster was hiding from him. But for now it would have to remain a mystery as he raised his hand offering himself to be the next challenger, and ignoring the fact that Harry had once again vanished.

Bakura smiled darkly when he saw that Marik was offering to challenge him. This way he could keep his end of the bargain and take care of business rather quickly. He had promised the Dark Lord to get him the one known as 'Harry Potter' in exchange for helping him create monsters of his own. The man had also told him that if Harry had any of his mind left it would be difficult for him to fight these monsters. Marik knew then that the Dark Lord had little knowledge on how the game was played. The monsters were pawns and nothing else, it was the ones holding the cards who were really fighting.

Harry appeared on the field and was for once glad for the emotional distance he had when fighting under his master's control. Luna stood before him looking solemn as she was the Lady of Faith. She looked so sad that Harry was certain that she was able to feel something through the spell. The giant hat covered most of her face but Harry was almost sure he could see tears glistening in her eyes.

Before he weakened too he moved on to the rest of the monsters covering the field, there was the card Headless Knight in play and Harry could see the faint outline of a head, it only took him a second to identify Ron in his current state.

Once again he was forced to move on, Bakura wasn't holding back against Marik that was certain. The Earl of Demise stood on the field and had a faint resemblance to Lucius Malfoy. Harry's heart clenched at the thought that the Dark Lord was insane enough to sacrifice even his closest Death Eaters.

Harry struggled to remain emotionless, knowing that his friends were not the ones he was fighting but rather mindless monsters. He calmed when he heard his master's Hikari in his mind trying to calm him down. He took a deep breath, Marik was too busy fighting to calm his fears but he had asked his Hikari to do it for him. He nodded; he knew that in order to defeat the Millennium Item that controlled his friends he would have to have faith in his Master to use his own Millennium magic to win.

Marik felt his Hikari go to calm Harry and knew that he would have to fight quickly if he was going to win with the minimal damage to his monster's mind as possible. He narrowed his eyes at Bakura who was smirking darkly back at him. He would not hold back.

Marik didn't waste any time getting rid of the live monsters. Harry was still on the field and the sooner the other monsters were gone the better he would be. He first used Melchid the Four-Faced Beast to destroy the Lady of Faith.

In retaliation Bakura destroyed one of his trap cards. That was fine with Marik as he used his Makyura the Destructor to defeat the Headless night and when Makyura was sent to the Graveyard by The Earl of Demise he activated the real trap he wanted to use in his hand. He used the Nightmare Wheel on Bakura's powerful Earl of Demise, taking five hundred points from Bakura's life points during every standby phase. The Earl of Demise was no longer able to fight weakening Bakura further.

Bakura's eyes narrowed angrily as he tried to regain control over the battle. He eyed Helpoemer and knew what would happen if he sent that card to the Graveyard. Knowing this he did not attack it at all, and was surprised when Marik didn't take advantage of this and fight with him. He wondered if it was because Marik was trying to go easy on his Monster and prevent him from fighting his own friends. Bakura set a few more traps; he was unable to do anything else and pulled several more cards. Something needed to change quickly if he was going to win.

With the Earl of Demise trapped and every standby weakening Bakura's points Marik knew that he had won the duel. He sacrificed Helpoemer and Melchid the Four-Faced Beast to summon Masked Beast Des Guardius; with that card he destroyed the Earl of Demise and the rest of Bakura's Life Points.

Harry appeared next to his Master's side and watched Bakura anxiously to see what would happen to his friends now that their master had been defeated. Marik told him that he believed once the Monster's master was defeated they would return to their normal selves. It was true, in their usual bodies and of their own minds Ron, Luna, Hermione as well as some Death Eaters appeared before him. He felt himself stiffen so not all of his friends had been in play; this calmed him a bit before he realized that he was going to be facing a forked road very soon.

Hermione's eyes lit up when she saw Harry, even in his strange form she knew it was her friend and she ran over to embrace him, quickly followed by Ron and Luna "Oh Harry we were so worried about you! The Dark Lord has slowly destroyed the Order while you were gone! He found our base and launched a surprise attack." Tears came to Hermione's eyes and Harry knew it was possible that he was looking at the only survivors of that attack. Hermione brightened and said "But now we will win! We just have to defeat your master and you can come back with us!"

Marik felt himself stiffen at the thought that his Monster would want to leave him and return to his former life. He told himself that he hadn't even wanted this burden in the first place. The Monster had just come to life out of nowhere and trailed him around like a lost puppy calling him master. He shook his head; he would throw a duel if that's what Harry wanted…but Marik and his Hikari both knew that he would be missed.

Harry smiled softly at Hermione, he was under Marik's control, but unlike Bakura, Marik left him with the ability to think with his own mind. He embraced Hermione and said "If the Oder's fallen that far then the war is over…" He shook his head "If we're all that's left…we don't stand a chance." He could see the rage on Ron's face at this statement but he knew that it was the truth.

Marik told himself that it was foolish to believe that his monster was actually saying he'd rather stay with him. After all just because he didn't return to where he came from didn't mean that he was going to stay with Marik. At least that's what he as telling himself before Harry came over and took his hand.

Harry smiled at his friends, he knew that they would think it was the spell or that he was being a coward, but if Dumbledore and the Order were really gone then they had no hope to stand against the Dark Lord. They did instead have a chance to start a new life far from his influence and control. When his friends saw that his decision was set Ron didn't cast him another glance and left.

Hermione looked confused as she looked between the two but she followed after Ron just like Harry knew she would. Luna smiled dreamily at him and came over to his side. "That's a very fancy Nargle you've set yourself up with." She smiled sweetly making Harry laugh and Marik look at her with outright confusion.

Later it was decided that Luna would stay with Seto and Joey, both of which seemed to be fascinated with the slightly insane witch. Harry returned with his master back to the apartment, he noticed the silence that surrounded him but said nothing, wondering if his weakness when fighting his friends had disappointed his master.

Marik was still trying to understand why Harry had decided to stay with him. Though with how easily Harry's friends left he thought it was maybe a better thing that he chose to stay. He opened the door into the apartment and motioned for Harry to enter.

They stood in the doorway in silence for a moment, their eyes slowly rising to meet the others. Finally Marik's Hikari could stand it no more and demanded 'KISS him already!' Marik thought that was the best idea he had heard all day. He used his muscular arms to pull Harry's slight and barely covered body towards him and slowly lowered his lips down to Harry; it was a soft kiss at first. Marik was unused to this depth of emotion but when Harry responded passionately he couldn't hold himself back and forced his tongue into the small soft mouth beneath his. He stroked his tongue against Harry's slowly as he guided the Monster back into his room, his Hikari urging him on as he went.

Harry fell back against his Master's bed and looked up at those exotic amethyst eyes that were surrounded by darkly tanned skin and shockingly light hair. He smiled and reached forward "Master…" He purred bringing Marik into another kiss and moaning as his master's hand traveled over his body.

At his master's touch his clothes seemed to melt away and Harry knew what was to come, he gave a jolt in surprise when he used accidental magic to lube himself. Marik slowly pushed a finger into him to prepare his hole and Marik chuckled darkly into his ear "That's a neat trick." He nipped at Harry's ear before pushing himself all the way in.

Harry arched against the bed, he knew that his master was a rough man, but he never knew how erotic that roughness could be in bed, nips and kisses covered his body as his master allowed him only a second to adjust before moving. Harry's innocent body was unprepared for the force of action but he quickly adjusted since it was his master's wish.

Marik looked down at the beautiful form of his monster and was glad that he had chosen to stay. He placed a soft kiss on Harry's lips before increasing his pace, eventually they could hold back no more and both of them came together. Laying limp in the bed Marik pulled his monster into his arms and covered him with a sheet.

His Hikari murmured in his ear that perhaps it wasn't so bad the monster had chosen them after all. Marik told his Hikari to shut up and the Hikari replied that the next time was his turn. Marik rolled his eyes as he went to sleep. He always knew his Hikari wasn't as light as the others.

Thank you for reading! I hope that you enjoyed this strange story!


End file.
